


十次那不是沙威的错

by styx



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>若非冉阿让，沙威决不会陷落。</p>
            </blockquote>





	十次那不是沙威的错

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Times It Was Not Javert's Fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692541) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector). 



标题：十次那不是沙威的错（《Ten Times It Was Not Javert's Fault》）  
  
原作：Your Cruise Director（cruisedirector）  
  
作者博客：<http://www.journalfen.net/users/stealthboat>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/692541](692541)  
  
衍生派别：电影《悲惨世界》（《Les Misérables》2012，又译《孤星泪》等）  
  
配对：沙威（拉塞尔·克劳）/冉阿让（休·杰克曼）  
  
等级：R  
  
摘要：若非冉阿让，沙威决不会陷落。  
  
作者注：为liars_dance而作。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **十次那不是沙威的错**  
  
著：cruisedirector  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
土伦的事不能怪沙威。冉阿让击垮了他。  
  
是的，是沙威专挑冉阿让去扛最重的活儿，专挑他一个带上船。是的，是沙威俯睨了过去，

哪怕他知道冉阿让能够感觉到他的视线。

或许沙威甚至故意招惹他了，自称同样的强悍，如果说不是一般的野蛮的话。

可冉阿让那般迫使他证明那一点却怪不得沙威。尽管冉阿让假作屈从，却是他在那座荒废的小室里逼迫沙威品尝到他从未敢于幻想的极乐。

在那许多个无眠的夜里，沙威是这么对自己说的。

 

~~~

 

初识马德兰时，那男人像是那般的熟悉。自那一阵倏忽涌起的欣悦上，沙威想马德兰一定是在他获得嘉奖或是晋升时，他人生最为光荣的时刻曾经在场。

一开始那个男人维持着恰如其分的距离。马德兰是市长，沙威不过是一介侦察员。他珍藏着初次相见时获赠的那串来自马德兰的工厂的念珠。他找寻理由跟随市长，对辛劳的尊严抱以敬意，并发现马德兰并不回避身份低过他的人。

或许那个吻的本意是友爱的，然而马德兰把它化作了些别样的东西。

 

~~~

 

看到市长扛起那辆马车的那一刻，他明白了为什么那个男人一直令他眼熟。他胸中那股子隐秘的快乐化作了羞耻。

对于没有当场揭破马德兰他许是负有一定责任。可沙威想要以最为亲密的方式来测试他。很快一个机会到来了。市长从不拒绝侦察员的拜访。

又一次的，马德兰微笑地屈服了。这一次沙威剥掉了他的衣服。苦役犯的真实身份无可质疑。

沙威自是有责任摸索每一处标志性的印记，每一道疤痕。

 

~~~

 

巴黎方面回复得很慢。沙威继续他的监视。看到市长把一个诡计多端的娼妇送去医院，他怒火中烧，尽管他不该吃惊于发现那男人同娼妇鬼混的。

他会搞到他的证据，他会伸张正义。他跟上马德兰。市长还没有累得不与沙威打招呼。

“你认识那娼妓，”他指控道。

“不是我理解你所指的意思。”马德兰皱皱眉头，接着微笑了。“除了你这里不曾有过任何人。”

又一番谎言，沙威没法儿惩罚冉阿让，除了借着鼓励那会将这男人诅咒的罪过。

 

~~~

 

巴黎方面的信到了。一介侦察员无法驳斥如此多的证人。

情知必须之下，沙威去向马德兰坦白了。他盯着冉阿让的脸，解读那里的谎言。

那男人的宽恕令他惊讶。沙威无法违抗继续履行职责的命令。如果说市长像是心烦意乱，他的手却依旧温柔。沙威不得不不断地提醒自己这是对于他自身失败的惩罚，和对于冉阿让的诅咒。只有那些秉持正道的人才会得到奖赏。

那之后，马德兰的亲吻仿若祝福，或是道别。

 

~~~

 

冉阿让是见了什么鬼，竟然会去自首？看到他在那里为了那个娼妇哭泣，沙威拔剑在手。修女嬷嬷们纷纷逃出医院，只留下那些个痛得发昏的人来旁听。

“求你了，沙威，”他的俘虏乞求道。“发发慈悲。”当然了，冉阿让只有一样东西可以奉上。苦役犯竟敢拿正义来说道，仿佛他们之间是爱的作为一般。即便是此时那男人也不肯承认他的罪过。又一次的，最终要由沙威来向他揭示。

他又怎么能料到冉阿让会有力气赶在他匀过气来之前逃掉？

 

~~~

 

九年。漫长的等待，为冉阿让已死的传闻，接着是冉阿让就在近旁的怀疑所烦扰。沙威拒绝相信前者，为了后者而祈祷，祈祷自己可以将他置于牢笼之下。

他审视每一张面孔。他流连于众所周知冉阿让那类癖性的人所会潜伏的地方。他审问犯人，以防某个可能知道冉阿让的所在。

没有别的梦，没有别的名字逸出沙威的双唇，当他于黑暗中触摸自己。他幻想对冉阿让情况也是同样。

肯定这般的使命召唤来自于上帝。

 

~~~

 

当在街垒看到冉阿让，他知道那是神的旨意。冉阿让索求沙威的性命似乎正相称。沙威知道冉阿让从他这里夺取的不会只是血。

他祈愿那些个逆党看不到他期待得发抖。

一俟冉阿让解开他的双手，沙威便明白他想要什么。欣然自愿地，他将自己奉与了苦役犯。尽管那不会挽救他自己的性命，肯定那会拉着冉阿让同他一道下地狱。

当那之后，冉阿让对他说他自由了。他恳求冉阿让杀了他，而不是将他抛弃。

 

~~~

 

沙威有学会像罪犯那样思考。如果一个逆党想要从街垒里逃走，下水道是穿过警戒的唯一路子。他没有等上多久。

冉阿让坚持那男孩需要医生，可那男孩只可能是在街垒里受的伤，所以他也不是毫无过失的。而冉阿让决不可被允许再度逃脱。

无可避免的，冉阿让试图说服沙威，用冉阿让向来试图说服沙威的方式。他从来无法抵抗。不去管下水道的污秽，他任由冉阿让吻了他。

他放他走了。

 

~~~

 

接着他无处可以消弭他的过犯，除了河水。

天使没有试图阻拦他的坠落。

相反那个折磨他的人抓住了他的手。“我不能让你这么做。”

“上帝把你交到了我的手中，好让我惩罚你，”沙威咆哮道。

“我想是 _你_ 把自己交到了 _我_ 手中，”冉阿让微笑了。“不管怎样，或许惩罚并非上帝的意图。我怀疑爱你怕不会是比选择死亡更大的罪过。”

那话叫沙威的思维一阵空白。这个男人可以相信吗？

冉阿让的嘴覆上了他的唇，而沙威毫无选择，只能投降。

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
